Third World Country, Here I Come
by Tiinabelle
Summary: TS short from a different POV


April 2007 Challenge

'One Hit Wonders'

Author: Tiina

Spoilers: Through Plum Lovin'

Rating: PG-13, for language

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not making any profit, etc

Third World Country, Here I Come

Manny Ramos was counting down the seconds until his pain meds kicked in, and trying to figure out the imposter who shot him.

_How could someone so definitively not Ranger have looked so much like him for that split second, that he hesitated and got himself shot? Maybe he was losing his nerve...Nah, the guy really did look like Ranger, at least at first glance. Shit, he was never going to live this one down._

He wondered briefly where Zero was, then realized he'd be reporting in. To Ranger? Could be. No one knew where he was, but he was obviously in the area and keeping in touch.

His thoughts were interrupted when the nurse spoke up. "Hey girlfriend, what's up?"*

"Came to see my husband Manuel Whatshisname."*

He was startled to see it was Stephanie Plum. And she was claiming to be his wife? Maybe the drugs were kicking in already and he was hallucinating.

"Lucky for you we allow wives back here," the nurse said. "Otherwise you'd have to leave."*

"How's he doing?"*

"He's going to be flying in a couple of minutes. I just gave him a shot."*

"I need to talk to him before he takes off."*

"You better talk fast. He's starting to drool."*

"Do you know who shot you?"* Stephanie asked him.

Manny tried to get his thoughts in order, but all he could think about was that Ranger's woman was pretending to be his wife. _This was not good. It was bad enough that almost a year ago Ranger hadn't been in Trenton when she got kidnapped. Hadn't been there because he had to go to Miami to pick up a skip that he himself was supposed to bring back. Damned airport security anyway!_

_Ranger had managed to find her before anything irreparable had happened, and had never mentioned it to Manny, but... he knew that if he'd handled the situation in Miami differently Miss Plum might not have been kidnapped. And if _he_ knew it, of course the boss knew it. He'd tried hard to keep his nose clean since then, built up a reputation for being solid, a guy you could count on. And now this. _

_He was a dead man. That's all there was to it. There was no way he'd be able to convince Ranger that he wasn't making a move on his woman. Everyone knew how he felt about her. Well, with the possible exception of the lady herself._

Manny made an effort to hide his thoughts while he gave her a report. The drugs were making it difficult to think, but he hoped he was at least coherent. The last thing he remembered, the nurse was telling Stephanie that she was Mrs. Manuel Ramos.

He woke the sounds of machines beeping softly, and took a moment to orient himself. _Hospital. Scrog. Stephanie Plum. Shit. _He took a deep breath, and was surprised by how little it hurt. _Must be good drugs._

He suddenly realized he wasn't alone. He turned his head, and came face to face with Stephanie.

"Hey, you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Slow. Stupid. Sleepy."

She nodded. "They say the surgery went well. They want to keep you overnight, just as a precaution."

He shook his head. "No way. Zero around?" He couldn't imagine that his partner would abandon him here.

Stephanie picked up his hand. "He just stepped out for coffee. Want me to find him for you?"

He sighed. "Please. See if he can spring me from here." She nodded briefly and left the room.

_Thank God. Ranger has to keep a low profile right now. Maybe if he could get out of here, he'd have a head start. To where, he didn't know. He just knew now was_ not _the time to push Ranger. On anything._

Zero had the mountain of paperwork straightened out in very little time. He listened as the staff gave Stephanie his discharge instructions. They wouldn't let him walk out under his own steam, so Zero pushed the wheelchair, Stephanie trailing slightly behind.

Suddenly, Zero stopped. "Your ride's here." He pointed, and Manny saw a familiar BMW.

Zero turned to Manny. "You okay on your own for a minute?" Manny nodded, then watched his partner escort her out to the car.

_Of course. If Ranger hadn't been a fugitive from justice, he'd have come to the hospital himself. He couldn't do it, so he sent her in his place. It was fitting. He wondered if either of them considered it that way._

He nearlysagged with relief, and took his first easy breath since he'd seen the Ranger imposter in the window.

Zero noticed, of course. "You okay Manny?"

He nodded. "Yeah. No more pain meds for me. They make me stupid and paranoid."

Zero almost smiled as he helped him into the Bronco. "That's not the drugs, man. Just you."

Manny punched hispartner. It didn't have its usual force, and Zero laughed.

Manny grinned. "Shut up and drive, dickhead."

*All starred dialog taken directly from TS, chapter14.

Special thanks to ReaderJane and her amazing Burg-o-pedia. 'Cuz you know I'm too lazy to track down this stuff myself.


End file.
